Angels
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: *Spoilers for ep. 135* "Don't forget that your older brother loves you..."


_**Angels**_

_**ZEXAL character montage**_

_**A/Ns: Heavy spoilers for the new episode. *loud sobbing* *hiccups and tries to continue* ...If neither of these two come back, I will kill every single person on the planet. *throws laptop out the window***_

_**Okay, just... cry/enjoy **_

* * *

It was raining heavily, the clouds so dark it concealed any sunlight coming from the sky. The atmosphere was definitely fitting for what was occurring right now, the dark wood of the casket so smooth the raindrops beaded off of it, leaving trail of wetness in their wake.

Yes, Yuma saved the planet, but it wasn't going to bring any of their fallen heroes and heroines back.

The roses settled on top of the casket as the little blue-haired boy set them on it, right over where he supposed his brother's face would be if he was in there. But no, they couldn't go get his body, not now. Haruto couldn't take his brother from where he loved; the stars. He stepped back, tears rolling from his dull eyes, and held his umbrella tightly. He needed to stay strong, for there were others here that also loved Kaito just as much as the boy did.

Yuma was next, putting a plushie Kuri-Photon on the casket as well. The little stuffed Duel Monster got damp almost immediately, sticking to the wooden surface. The black-haired teen wiped his eyes, saluted, and went back to stand next to Kotori, who huddled against him, sniffing and brushing her tears away. Both of them were hurting, having seen the blonde duelist die right before their eyes. Astral was no longer with them, having gone back to his own world after the world, so neither Kotori or Yuma could talk to him for advice on how to handle this situation.

Ryouga, frowning as per usual, set a statue of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on top of the wooden lid. The sculpture was little, barely the size of a hand, but it still symbolized Kaito in every aspect of its nature. The WATER duelist was alone now, his sister no longer with him; after all, even the duelists that had been defeated in the Barian War never came back, no matter the species.

The priest said a few more things before the casket was lowered into the ground. The items on top of it didn't fall, amazingly, and the robots that were in charge of the burial began their job, pushing the dirt into the hole.

Faker held his youngest son close, guiding the crying boy away from the grave.

...

...

It was two weeks later when Kaito's birthday came around.

He would've been nineteen.

Haruto sat in front of the headstone, holding Number 100 in his hands. Mizael had given it to him in honour of Kaito. It was so very sad, how dejected Mizael had looked upon giving the boy the card. Faker stood behind Haruto, desperately trying not to let any tears shed. Yuma and the remainder of his friends looked on, either clinging to each other and crying, or sniffling and trying to hold it together.

It was odd, how it was so beautiful today. The sun was bright, the cherry blossoms in full bloom, flowers and insects buzzy with life. Something most of their comrades would never have.

Two figures watched from behind a cherry tree. One was tall and female, the other slightly shorter and male. Both looked relatively sad at seeing their friends so torn. It hurt just seeing their comrades this way.

The two walked out from the cover of the blossoms, revealing their ghost-like forms.

...

Haruto stood up, wiping his eyes and placing Number 100's card back into his deck. Faker was prepared to leave, back to their rather empty home. Yuma stayed while his friends left, Kotori giving him a gentle peck before riding home with Akari. The three remaining people gazed at each other, each one reflecting the others' pain.

_"Haruto, Yuma, tou-san."_

The voice startled them all, and they each turned to face who had said it.

And floating right there, just behind the tombstone and in a white suit, was Kaito. He looked transparent almost, similar to how Astral had appeared. Another friendly face floated next to him, wearing a flowing white dress: Droite.

"Nii-san!" Haruto wailed, jumping forward. Apparently Kaito's form was solid, for his little brother wrapped his arms around his waist. Droite smiled at the boy, kneeling down and placing a delicate hand on his head.

Yuma and Faker were equally shocked. "Kaito..." Faker murmured, tears rolling down his cheeks. Yuma stayed silent, unable to speak.

Droite noticed the other two's reactions. She stood, placidly. _"Yuma, Faker, it's good to see you again."_

"I thought... you..." Yuma began. "But..."

_"It's alright, Yuma-san,"_ she spoke, smiling. Then she turned solemn. _"Can you do something for us?"_

"I... I guess so."

Kaito took over for a second as Haruto unlatched himself from his older brother. _"The others want their relatives to know they're alright. Can you tell them?"_ he asked, both his father and his best friend.

Droite grasped his hand tightly, lacing their fingers together. _"We can't stay for long,"_ she said. _"But everyone is happy over here, and we wanted you to know that."_

Yuma and Faker nodded. Haruto was crying again. He didn't want to see his brother go. "But nii-san!" he yelled, his voice cracking. "Don't go, please don't go..."

Kaito nearly started crying, too. He hated seeing his brother in so much pain. But he couldn't stay, no matter how much he wanted to. _"I'm sorry, Haruto..."_ he said, kneeling down and clutching the sobbing boy against him. _"But we're breaking every law of mother nature right now being here. We can't stay..."_

Droite watched sadly, then turned her attention to Yuma. _"Yuma,"_ she said, rather quietly, _"Both Alit and Gauche wish that you stay strong and keep on dueling. They really wanted to duel you again." _She smiled slightly at him. _"Fuuya said he was glad to meet you. Anna wanted to say bye to you. And Michael says that he's sorry for being so cruel the last time you two spoke."_

Yuma frowned, tears falling from his eyes even faster now. "What about... the others?"

She tilted her head, remembering all the messages they had told her to pass on. _"Your dueling master and his student say to keep strong. Tetsuo hopes you take care of Kotori, and treat her right. Rio and Durbe say they're happy now, and don't let Ryouga fall into depression."_

_"And Yuma,"_ Kaito said, letting Haruto go and gently pushing the boy back. _"Keep watch over my family for me, alright?"_

Yuma nodded.

"Nii-san!" Haruto cried, watching as his brother and Droite began to fade. "Don't go! Please!"

_"I'll always be watching over you, Haruto..."_ Kaito said, his voice cracking. Droite pressed herself against him, hugging him tightly. _"Don't forget that your big brother loves you."_

_"Stay strong, Yuma,"_ Droite said, smiling sadly. _"Take care of Kotori."_

"I will," the teen said.

_"Goodbye, tou-san, Haruto..."_ Kaito murmured, and finally, he and his female companion faded into stardust.

* * *

**A/Ns:_ Goddamn, so sorry for making you cry. I cried, too, writing this. T_T _**

**_Well, anywho, review and let me know what you think._**


End file.
